


Road of Recovery

by chaoticrandomness



Series: Precure/DR crossover-verse [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Gen, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random one-shots set in my Precure/DR universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Urara, Komachi, Miyuki, and Ayumi watch Frozen.

“I HAVE MY VOICE BACK!” I yelled.

 

Finally! Finally, I’m able to sing again!

 

Those weeks without my voice…. why did I ever rip my vocal cords out? They’ve been hellish!

_Which was probably my intention back then…. but it feels like I’ve been in a cage!_

“I can sing now!” I exclaimed. “I can’t wait to-”

 

“Ah…. you don’t want to overexert them.” Satsuki said, moving next to Honoka. “How about you watch a movie? There’re a bunch of older ones in the back room….”

 

“Okay!” I said, speeding out of the door and into the room like a bullet.

 

* * *

 

“Ah…. why did you invite me?” I asked, grabbing some popcorn. “I’m glad that you have your voice back, but-”

 

“We’re about to get to the best part!” Urara exclaimed. “And Komachi and Miyuki are here for inspiration for their books-and here’s the best part!”

 

_Let it go…._

_Let it go…._

 

Urara’s singing along to the movie…. and it’s a scene of the world turning to ice…. and there’s an ice castle and….

 

_it’s just like her execution!_

_this is Reika’s execution! and she’s going to die, but they’re not going to care, and they all died…. the end._

_theendthendtheendtheend…._

“HERE I STAND, IN THE LIGHT OF DAY! LET THE-” Urara sings

 

“STOP! TURN IT OFF!” I yell, slamming my hand on the remote.  

 

* * *

 

“What’s going on?” Honoka asks me while grabbing some popcorn. “Everything’s fine-no one’s relapsed or anything?”

 

“We were watching one of those movies I found in the back room, and we got to the best part, when Ayumi started screaming for no reason!” I say.

 

“What exactly did you choose to watch?” she asks.

 

“Um…. it’s for kids?” Komachi says, gesturing at the TV. “I’m not exactly sure how this could scare her…. we were in the middle of the scene with the ice castle when she-”

 

“I think you need to watch this video of what happened on the island after you died to understand….” Honoka says, handing Miyuki a computer, which is playing a video of…. another trial. Komachi and I stand next to her, but I don’t understand what this has to do with anything…. until Reika….

 

_I’m sorry, Ayumi…. I didn’t know! Please forgive me!_

 

 


	2. Analysis of Satsuki Myoudouin

Your sister’s dead and you’re alive.

 

You always expected it to be the other way around. She’d become the heir to the family and the person you should’ve been, and you’d die before the age of twenty.

 

Instead, she killed herself in a game of mutual killing, and you’re alive and helping her classmates rebuild the world.

 

* * *

 

_Why did you trust Alice?_

The hospital had been bombed, and you were trying to survive when she popped up out of nowhere and offered you a place to stay with the Future Foundation….

 

You accepted out of sheer desperation, yet why did you believe her? You knew about the state of the world…. wasn’t it most likely that she’d bombed the hospital and was going to kill you?

 

_Why did you trust her?_

 

* * *

 

That question gets pushed to the back of your mind, as the news turns into broadcasts of Hope’s Peak’s game of mutual killing, and you watch in morbid fascination, hoping that she’ll get out alive….

 

I _tsuki, I’m safe. You don’t need to worry about me._

_Itsuki, he can’t harm me! Don’t follow him!_

_Itsuki! He can’t do anything to me! I’m out of the hospital!_

_ITSUKI! DON’T KILL YOURSELF TO SAVE ME! HE CAN’T DO ANYTHING TO ME!_

_ITSUKI! I’M SAFE!_

_Itsuki…._

Alice asks you if you’re alright, for you’re usually so stoic and calm….

 

“That’s my younger sister….” you say, pointing to the body on the screen…. and you’re crying as she’s dead and you’re alive.

 

You never fathomed that she’d die before you.

* * *

 

Finally, _finally_ , that hellish game ends, and the survivors somehow find their way to Alice and her foundation….

 

Three weeks pass of laughter and tears and trauma and assimilation.  Sometimes they look like six normal girls, other times like war veterans.

 

Alice often visits them, for reasons you can’t understand, as she probably should be busier with organization and planning….

 

_she’s three years younger than you…. the same age as Itsuki._

_maybe she uses this time to pretend to be normal?_

* * *

 

_Why did you trust her?_

_She’s my sister…. or at least, who she would’ve been if I didn’t exist._

 

 


	3. The Creation of the Memorial Room

_Please work…. please….._

The other survivors of Hope’s Peak are arriving in a few days, and my rehabilitation program…. is still not working.

 

Everything else seems perfectly stable…. including Reika. I’ve been updating her programming a bit, but I still can’t get rid of the pausing issue….

 

_Sometimes, I forget that she isn’t real. I’ll turn around and expect her to be there, only to remember that she’s just a program…. and technically my daughter with Rikka._

I turn towards the computer and attempt to figure out exactly what went wrong this time.

 

_I’m glad that Satsuki has so much faith in my programming abilities, but this isn’t really my strength and I’ve spent the past…._

_Get yourself together! You have about a week to sort this whole mess out-and if it doesn’t work…. do you really want to Nagisa and all of the others to go through the same thing you went through after getting out of Hope’s Peak?!_

* * *

 

“Ah….. you’re incredibly passionate about this, I don’t think you’ve left your computer in the past…. four days?” Satsuki asks me while handing me a glass of water and some paper.

 

“I’ve finally gotten it to work…. and it’s mostly because one of my close friends is coming here and I don’t want her to go through what I did…..”

 

_how incredibly selfish of you._

“You were friends with one of them before Hope’s Peak?” he asks, gesturing towards the sheet of paper. “Yuri told me that someone put this in her room. You probably should see this.”

 

I begin to read it….

_To: Future Foundation_

_The Hope’s Peak survivors…. are actually members of SHSL Despair. They are planning on killing you all once they get here._

_I can’t tell you my name, for they’d kill me too._

 

_SHSL Despair….. the people who’ve destroyed the world?!_

_Why the hell would Nagisa join them?! Why the hell would anyone in their right mind join them?!_

“It’s probably a hoax. You know, like that bomb threat from two weeks ago…..” I say, hoping that it isn’t real…. I don’t….

 

“That was Tsubomi…. she’s still recovering from it all, and didn’t you believe her?”

 

_I did? Why would I believe an illogical bomb threat?_

_It was around 1 am and you were dreaming of executions and that’s why you’re spending so much time programming a recovery program and Reika and Hummy….._

_And I can help her._

* * *

 

I’m thinking about death again.

 

Everyone else seems to have recovered, and I don’t want to bother them or trigger them…..

 

_Their bodies tumble through my head like an endless parade._

_Erika…. Akane….. Rikka…. Makoto…. Mana…. Yayoi…. Karen…. Itsuki…. Iona…. Sabakuu…_

_Erika…. Akane….. Rikka…._

“Tsubomi?” someone asks.

 

“Ah-yes!” I say, turning around and almost falling onto Honoka. “I’m sorry!”

 

“No, it’s fine. I just want you to help me with something.” she says, leading me into a nearby room filled with photos….

 

_They’re…. of us?_

_Oh right. They’re from the happy year we lost._

“There’s an empty room in the program I want you to fill.” she says. “I’d like….. a memorial?”

 

“Why are you asking me? Wouldn’t someone like Miki be a better choice?”

 

“I think….. this is going to help you?” she says, turning on a computer. “Reika’s here if you need anything…..”

 

_Hello, my name is Reika Aoki. I don’t believe I’ve met you before, but you’re Tsubomi Hanasaki, right? It’s nice to meet you!_

The words fade away from the computer, unmasking a short blue-haired girl in a white dress….

 

_Erika?!_

_She’s dead, you idiot!_

* * *

 

I’ve spent hours recreating Hope’s Peak’s cafeteria on a computer.

 

_Most of the pictures were taken there….. now I just need to place everyone._

Reika’s helping me, yet I can’t seem to decide on where to put anyone and death keeps rolling in my head.

 

_So Mana, Rikka, and….. Honoka?_

_Yet…. the second trial. The accusations and brokenness…._

_Once upon a time, they seemed to be close friends….. so did Erika and Akane…. and then they killed each other…._

No matter what I do, death is everywhere…..

 

* * *

 

“Tsubomi?” someone asks, popping into the room.

 

“Ah…. Yuri?” I respond in shock as she hands me another photo.

 

_It’s of….. her, her sister, and her father?!_

_When was this taken?! Were they a happy family too, once upon a time?!_

“I found this in his office.” she says, noticing my surprised face. “I believe he’d edited her into this picture….”

 

_She was still a person….. despite…._

Yuri’s sitting at the computer and adding something to the room.

 

“I don’t mind if you want to get rid of this….” she says fifteen minutes later, turning away from the screen.

 

_Nothing’s changed? Oh…._

She’s standing in the corner of the room, looking out over us and holding hands with her sister, with her father standing behind them.

 

* * *

 

_She let me keep it in, but after it was discovered that the tipoff about SHSL Despair was true, I had to remove it._

_I didn’t want to trigger their memories…. and it was only a memorial of what could’ve been._

  



End file.
